


Shit, Where's The Ring?

by Emdork42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After Pacifist Run, Dammit Undyne, F/F, Fluff, I may or may not have based this off of a scene in Agent Carter, Marriage Proposal, Stupid gay fish and bisexual lizard in love, This is just very gay, Undyne and Alphys are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne decides to propose to her girlfriend. Unfortunately, it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, Where's The Ring?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfic and I haven't actually played the game (just Let's Plays), so please tell me if anyone was too out of character! Thank you! (Also I apologize if it makes no sense I wrote this on like 3 hours of sleep)

"Alphys will be home in a few minutes, better be ready!" Undyne scurried around her and Alphys' house, making sure everything was perfect. Tonight was the night she was going to propose to her girlfriend. Everything was ready, there were candles on the table and rose petals and soft romantic music playing. She was wearing the same outfit she wore to their first date. Undyne checked the time. Alphys was going to be home any minute now. She positioned herself on the couch, the ring in her jacket pocket. She was so excited and nervous she could hardly breathe.

"U-u-undyne? A-are you home?" Alphys walked into the rose scented house, slightly confused. "S-sorry I came h-h-home late, Mettaton needed repairing. A-again." She looked around at all the candles and flowers. "U-Undyne, what is all this?" A moment later, she noticed her girlfriend fast asleep on the couch, wearing the very outfit she wore on their first date. 

"Huh?" Undyne woke up to Alphys gently nudging her awake. "Alphys! Dammit, I fell asleep. I was going to surprise you, I had everything all planned out!" She jammed her hand into her pockets, looking for the ring. "Shit, where is the ring?" Alphys blushed a deep red. "R-ring?" Undyne started looking in between the couch cushions. "Yeah, Frisk said that when a human wants to marry another human, they give them a ring. Now I can't find the ring. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Alphys giggled. "Y-you want to m-m-marry me? Of c-course I will! N-now look f-for that r-r-ring!"


End file.
